Todo por un mal entendido
by Yuun Kingdom
Summary: Yo no queria que eso pasara, ahora por cualpa de él estoy a punto de perder lo mas preciado para mi.un oneshot desde le punto de vista de Hitsugaya entren y leanlo dejen reviews


Este es uno de mis primeros fics denle una oportunidad se aceptan sugerencias, quejas, reclamaciones. perdon x aquellas fans de kiran en relidad no tengo nada en su contra pero necesitaba a alguien.

.Bleach no me pertenece al igual k sus personajes son de tite kubo.

dejen Reviews

Todo por un mal entendido

Dicen que todo siempre tiene una solución o que después de la tempestad viene la calma, pero en realidad yo no creía en eso, desde un inicio mi vida había sido un desastre y ahora que mis padres se divorciaban tenia que vivir con alguno de los dos y para mi mala suerte había ganado mi padre, tenía que cambiar todo incluso mi forma de ser.

-Valla si que tenía un serio problema- murmure –creo que desde un inicio yo era así- deje ese pequeño cuaderno sobre mi escritorio, todo aquello ya tenia 8 años de haber pasado, ahora yo tenía 16 y por suerte ya era mas alto que antes, en realidad ese era mi único cambio seguía siendo exactamente igual, bueno muy según mi opinión.

-Hijo ya vete o llegaras tarde-

-Ya voy- tome la mochila y la puse al hombro

-¿Te llevo?- pregunto

-No gracias, tengo aun tiempo- salí de la casa y emprendí mi rutinario camino de ida a la escuela.

-Hitsugaya- saludo Renji

-Buenos días- salude como todos los días

-Vamos Toshiro, por una vez en tu vida has algo diferente- como siempre Ichigo, es el tipo de persona que nunca demuestra respeto por nadie

-Si lo hiciera dejaría de ser Shiro-chan- dijo Hinamori en forma de burla

-Vamos Toshiro por una vez que cambies algo en ti no se acabara el mundo- dijo Ichigo

-Yo creo k si se acabaría, imaginate que el gran Toshiro Hitsugaya cambiara un poco solo un poco a dios a la vida como la conocemos- dijo Renji provocando que una pequeña venita se alzara en mi frente

-Chicos- dijo Hinamori- chicos- nadie le hizo caso -¡Chicos!- le hicieron caso pero ya fue demasiado tarde, mi puño acabo golpeando la cabeza de ambos y me marche –Se los dije-

-¿Quiénes se creen ellos?-

-Ni idea-

-Hi… Hinamori-

-¿Te asuste?- yo asentí – Valla, eso es nuevo y raro más en ti-

-Venía distraído-

-Si claro, vamos-

En realidad la escuela no era el mejor lugar para estar pero al menos podía sentirme a gusto con ellos. Mi mirada se desvió y termino en mi mejor amiga.

-Es bonita-

-Si que lo es-

-¿De que hablan?- pregunte a los que hace un rato había golpeado

-De la persona a la que estas viendo- contesto Renji

-Todos sabemos que te gusta Hitsugaya- dijo Matsumoto asfixiándome

-Matsumoto quítate de encima-

-Disculpa Hitsugaya es que eres tan no se que- y para mejorar el día llegaban los amigos de Ichigo que para el caso hicieron lo mismo que los otros tres, ya era algo normal que eso hicieran pero dudo que fuera tan difícil ver que Hinamori era solo una amiga y nada mas, lo peor del caso era que siempre me encontraban o me volteaban a ver cuando la estaba viendo a ella.

-Muy bien chicos ya pueden retirarse-

-Shiro-chan la clase ya acabo-

-¿Qué?-

-Hoy no eres tú- dijo Hinamori poniendo su frente junto a la mía – No estas enfermo- esa cercanía hizo que mi corazón se acelerara, que mi respiración se detuviera y sintiera hervir mis mejillas

-Estoy bien- tome mi mochila y salí del salón si decir nada, lo único que quería era regresar a mi casa lo más rápido posible, empuje a toda persona que se me topo en el camino incluyendo a mis amigos

-¿Ahora qué le sucede?- alcance a oír más no me detuve a ver a quien se le había ocurrido decir eso simplemente camine, más bien corrí lo mas rápido que mis piernas me permitieron y por fin llegue a mi casa, el único lugar que hasta el momento considere seguro, entre y para mi suerte mi padre no estaba ahí, subí las escaleras a tropezones y me encerré en mi cuarto.

-¿Qué me sucede?- pregunte recargándome en la puerta -¿Porqué con ella?- avente la mochila debajo de mi escritorio y me tire en mi cama, ¿Qué era todo esto? Antes sentía algo similar cuando la veía pero con el tiempo me acostumbre pero ahora se sentía diferente todo se sentía diferente, mis ojos se empezaron a cerrar y sucumbí ante los brazos de Morfeo.

Dig-Dong

-Maldito timbre- murmure mientras me levantaba –Ya voy- dije entre bostezos, me cambie y baje en dirección a la puerta mire por el ojillo y mi corazón dio un suspiro al ver que era mi padre el que tocaba la puerta, la abrí -¿Y ese milagro?-

-Se me olvidaron las llaves- entro y dejo su chamarra en el pequeño armario que teníamos a la entrada, lo seguí con la mirada durante un rato hasta que pregunte -¿Cómo te fue?-

-Bien- misión cumplida la plática del día de hoy se había hecho así que ahora me podía retirar a mis aposentos.

-Hijo- interrumpió mi ida

-Dime-

-Pase hoy por tu escuela- dijo sacando algo de comida para prepararla –Y una chica me pregunto por ti- encendió la estufa y empezó a preparar la cena –Lucía preocupada, creo que era- puso su dedo índice sobre la boca tratando de recordar –Creo que era Hinamori- ese nombre, el solo hecho de oírlo tenso todo mi cuerpo –Me dijo que te cuidara que al parecer estabas enfermo, pero yo te veo bien- que bueno que no me ves muy seguido

-No te preocupes estoy bien- me aleje poco a poco tratando de regresar a mis aposentos

-Dijo que venía al rato- eso me paralizo por completo y para mi mala suerte mi padre volteo a verme -¿Tienes algo?- ni siquiera puede negar con la cabeza, realmente estaba paralizado –Ahora entiendo por que se preocupo por ti- coloco una mano sobre mi hombro y logro sacarme de aquel transe

-Creme estoy bien solo estaba pensando-

-Como digas, la cena ya casi esta así que pon la mesa- acate sus órdenes y puse la mesa mas mi mete no se podía concentrar, necesitaba un plan, algo que prolongara el que yo la viera pero ¿qué podía hacer?

-¡Toshiro!- el grito de mi padre me saco de mi ensimamiento

-Dime

-Acabas de comer y te vas a descansar realmente no estas bien- perfecto, si yo estaba descansando no la podría ver, gracias papá eres un genio.

-Si claro- me senté y termine mi cena lo más rápido que pude, cosa que le extraño a mi padre -Ya termine- alce mi plato –Me retiro- lo deje en el fregadero y me dirigí a las escaleras

-Lávalo- dijo mi padre, di la media vuelta y me dirigí al fregadero

-Listo- regrese dando grandes zancadas a mi antiguo camino

Ding-Dong

-Tocan- que listo –Abre-

-Ya voy- baje los pocos escalones que había alcanzado a subir y abrí la puerta

-Buenas noches- esa voz – ¿Se encuentra Tos…?- se detuvo y yo no pude huir –Shiro-chan- se me acerco y me abrazo, yo quede petrificado y otra vez las mismas sensaciones se apoderaron de mi –Parece que estas mejor- yo asentí levemente, empezaron a caer pequeñas gotas de lluvia, algunas lograron caer sobre Hinamori logrando que esta desasiera el abrazo –Llueve-

-Pasa- me hice a un lado dejándole ver el interior de la casa –Si te quedas afuera puede que pesques un resfriado- dije sin voltearla a ver

-Hijo ya me voy- dijo tomando otra vez su chamarra – Me acaban de hablar de la oficina y aún no logran acabar el articulo-

-Buenas noches Sr.Hitsugaya-

-Buenas noches Hinamori- volteo a ver y murmuro –Te comportas- dicho esto salio de la casa dejándonos solos a los dos, bueno ella seguía fuera mirando cada relámpago que caía, mi mente empezó a divagar conforme pose mi atención en ella. Tenía algún poder sobre mi, era increíble ver con que capacidad lograba que yo me abstrajera del mundo con tan solo mirarla, algo me estaba pasando eso era seguro, algo en ella me había cambiado

-Shiro-chan- su voz me regreso de nuevo a la realidad y para mi desgracia ella estaba otra vez justo enfrente de mí, podría jurar que la punta de su nariz estaba tocando la mía, en pocas palabras estábamos nariz con nariz –Creo que tu eres el que ya se enfermo, estas todo rojo- inclino un poco su cabeza y puso por segunda vez en el día su frente sobre la mía pero esta vez algo me impulso y la bese, ella se quedo sorprendida al igual que yo pero más que eso me sentía liberado, había logrado conseguir algo que yo quería y lo mejor fue que ni lo pensé, realmente ella me había cambiado – Hi…Hitsugaya- rayos algo andaba mal tenía tiempo, por no decir años, que ya no me decía así, ahora tenía la manía de decirme Shiro-chan un diminutivo que no me gustaba –Me… me tengo que ir- dio media vuelta y empezó a caminar pero podría jurar que había un leve sonrojo sobre sus mejillas y un extraño brillo sobre sus ojos

-Te acompaño- logre decir

-No gracias- dijo sin dejar de darme la espalda, definitivamente algo no andaba bien -Al cabo ya no llueve- emprendió otra vez la marcha –Nos vemos mañana- dijo y hecho a correr, algo me decía que fuera tras ella pero creo que lo mejor era dejarla tranquila y ver que pasaba al día siguiente.

-Hijo hoy sales muy temprano-

-No podía dormir más- dije tomando algo de pan que había en la cocina

-Hace tiempo que no te ocurría eso- dijo sin quitar la mirada del periódico

-Ya vez hay cosas que cambian a las personas- tomé la mochila del piso – Pero no se si sea bueno- la puse al hombro y salí de la casa, parecía que había dejado a mi papá algo pensativo pero en realidad no preste mucha atención.

-Buenos días Hitsugaya- esa voz era nueva –Es raro verte a estas horas y más camino a la escuela- voltee a ver quien era el dueño de aquella voz

-Ishida-

-Parece que me conoces- esa cara de autosuficiencia molestaría a cualquiera

-Sería algo ilógico que no te conociera y más si eres amigo de Ichigo- dije continuando mi camino

-¿Y ese milagro qué estás temprano?-

-Asuntos que no te incumben- seguí mi camino al igual que él, los dos sin pronunciar palabra alguna hasta llegar a la escuela

-Si llegas a buscar a alguien no lo conseguirás- me lo juras, seguí de largo hasta llegar a mi lugar, bote mi mochila y salí del salón –Parece que no me escuchaste-

Lo ignore por completo y me dirigí al pequeño lago que tenía la escuela, el movimiento de los árboles anunciaba que se acercaba una tormenta, todo eso me dio un mal presentimiento y salí corriendo en dirección a la entrada, la mayoría ya estaban llegando, alcance a divisar a Ichigo y Renji entre la multitud de gente.

-Ichigo-

-Mira el Apocalipsis se acerca- dijo Renji riendo entre dientes

-Un milagro llegaste temprano- dijo Ichigo –Por tu expresión algo debe preocuparte- dijo Ichigo en forma seria

-¿Han visto a Hinamori?-

-La vi en el camino, pero nos dijo que luego nos alcazaba-

-Rayos- murmure –Gracias- salí otra vez corriendo pero ahora en dirección a la casa de Hinamori, y por suerte la encontré no muy lejos de la escuela sentada en un parque -¿Qué haces aquí?-

-Hitsugaya- otra vez con el apellido –Lo de ayer-

-De eso quería hablar contigo- empezó a llover –Hinamori- se paro y no dijo nada –Quería decirte que- las lagrimas empezaron a correr por sus mejillas

-Se que es lo que me vas a decir- se empezó a alejar poco a poco –Y por lo mismo te pido- dio media vuelta –Que me dejes tranquila- hecho a correr y yo fui tras ella y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos todo se convirtió en una pesadilla.

Por primera vez me sentí culpable de algo, ella estaba en esas condiciones por mi culpa, trate de ir con ella pero me dijeron que era preferibles que estuviera fuera de esto y que me fuera al colegio y que si ocurría algo me mantendrían al tanto, sus padres llegaron y por suerte no me vieron ya los conocía y por lo pronto su papá no era una de las personas mas pacíficas que conociera, aunque yo lo quisiera no podía ir al hospital con ella lo mejor por el momento era regresar a la escuela y decir que no la había encontrado.

-Toshiro- dijo Ichigo - ¿La encontraste?- maldita pregunta

-No- fue lo único que puede contestar

-¿Entonces te aseguraste que Hinamori escuchara todo?-

-Todo incluyendo lo de Hitsugaya-

-¿Qué dijiste Kira?- dije acercándome un poco -¿Qué fue lo que escucho Hinamori?-

-Hitsugaya parece que no te enseñaron a no oír conversaciones ajenas-

-Lo haría pero yo tengo que ver en esa conversación "ajena"-

-Muy interesante, bueno ya que tanto lo quieres saber, nos enteramos por algunas personas que ayer te besaste con ella-

-¿Y si lo hice a ti qué te importa?-

-Digamos que yo no me podía quedar con los brazos cruzados así que logre que Hinamori oyera algunas cosas que por obvia harían que te odiara pero la pregunta es ¿Dónde estas Hinamori?-

-Eso es algo que a ti no te importa-

-Después de lo que oyó ten por seguro que es algo que me importa-

-¿Qué le dijiste?- me acerque lo suficiente y le agarre del cuello -¿Qué fue lo que oyó?-

-Que el beso fue por una apuesta- después de eso era seguro que Kira vería negro

-Hitsugaya ya déjalo- entre Renji e Ichigo lograron salvar a Kira -¿De donde salio eso?- pregunto Renji

-Ichigo-

-¿Ahora que sucede Rukia?-

-¿No se han enterado?- pregunto la novia de Ichigo

-¿Qué debemos saber?- pregunto Ichigo

-Parece que esta mañana atropellaro a Momo-

-Toshiro- simplemente agache la cabeza y lo mas seguro es que mi mirada mostrara rencor y dolor -¿Cuándo?- pregunto Ichigo

-Cuando la fui a buscar, la encontré en el parque que siempre tenemos que cruzar-

-¿Viste cuando sucedió?- pregunto Rukia

-Pasó enfrente de mí, todo por ese idiota si no hubiera dicho eso nada de esto estaría pasando-

-¿Cómo paso?-

-Trate de hablar con ella y empezó a llover, no me dejo explicarle nada de lo que sucedió ayer, me dijo que la dejar tranquila y hecho a correr, después de eso sucedió el accidente-

-Así que por tú culpa Hinamori esta en el hospital-

-¡No lo estaría si no te hubieras metido en esto Kira!- reclamo Rukia

-Vamonos- dije empezando a caminar

-Maldito Hitsugaya- murmuro cuando pase a su lado –Esto no se quedará así, tenlo por seguro- trate de ignorarlo – Y más por que después de esto ella ya no te va a querer, mas bien me va a preferir a mí- después de eso ignorarlo no funciono más y un puñetazo fue suficiente para tumbarlo

-Luego me dicen que fue lo que vieron en la escuela-

-¿La vas a ir a ver?- pregunto Rukia

-Si-

-Vamos contigo, ni que fueras a ir tú solo Hitsugaya- dijo Matsumoto mientras me asfixiaba

-Ya entendí, pero suéltame-

-Perdón-

Salimos de la escuela tratando de escabullirnos de todos los profesores más el maestro Kagine como siempre nos encontró y nos hecho su sermono de horas y esperaba que esta vez el director nos reprendiera por nuestros actos, pero le parecía divertido ver como el maestro Kagine se enojaba y casi sacaba humo por las orejas, gente que conoce a Ichigo sabe que no se quedaría callado y con alguna estupidez saldría para lavarse las manos al igual que el resto pero mientras ellos se justificaban yo tome la oportunidad para salir de ahí sin que ninguno de los presentes se diera cuenta hasta después.

-¡HITSUGAYA, VUELVE AQUÍ DE INMEDIATO!- que buenos pulmones tenía el profesor incluso ya lejos de la escuela se podían oír sus gritos, de seguro el resto tendría que pagar que yo me hubiera ido y ellos se acabarían vengando pero eso era algo que por el momento no tenía importancia.

Llegue a mi casa suplicando que mi padre no estuviera en ella y por suerte no estaba ahí, subí y deje mis cosas en mi cuarto me cambié y salí de la misma forma que entre. Esperaba que Hinamori estuviera bien y que en realidad no fuera tan grave como yo creí, era lo único que pedía con que ella estuviera bien no me importaba nada, llegue al hospital en el que ella se encontraba, sus padres estaban ahí y al menos su madre tenía mal semblante, lo mejor era que por el momento no me vieran pero mantenerme lo más cerca posible para saber como iba la situación.

Las horas seguía su curso pero nada daba señales de que ella estuviera bien, iban y venían los doctores pero ninguno se detuve con los padres de Momo, incluso mis amigo ya se encontraba en la entrada del hospital, me alcanzaron a divisar y entraron caminando en mi dirección pero algo los detuvo, uno de los doctores al fin se había acercado a sus padres y casi por inercia todos nos juntamos alrededor de sus padres para oír, al único que conocían era a mi y por lo mismo lograron suponer que el resto eran amigos de ella.

-¿Son los padres de HInamori?- pregunto, los dos asintieron

-¿Cómo se encuentra?- logre preguntar

-Su estado es delicado, pero- ese "pero" logro parar mi corazón al igual que mi respiración, los peros nunca eran buenos –Por alguna extraña situación rechaza todo lo que le damos, es como-

-Si se diera por vencida- murmure

-Bueno deben de entender, si gustan solo una persona la puede ir a ver- rayos, eso no era bueno, era preferible que alguno de sus padres la fuera a ver así que me fui resignado a uno de los asientos de la sal de espera, estar ahí y ver la cara de sus padres y toda la preocupación que reflejaban sus caras hacían que me sintiera más culpable de lo que ya desde un inicio me sentía, hundí mi rostro entre mis manos y sin darme cuenta pequeñas lagrimas empezaron a brotar de mis ojos, todo esto era mi culpa, si no hubiera sido tan impulsivo nada de esto hubiera pasado, limpie las pocas lagrimas que había derramado y vi que su madre se dirigía a verla, su padre hizo lo mismo que yo, sentarse a esperar pero por alguna extraña razón no quitaba la vista de mi, eso me empezó a poner un tanto incomodo, agache la mirada y cuando la volví a subir el ya estaba enfrente de mi.

-¿Qué te parece si salimos un rato?-

Trague con pesadez y conteste con la cabeza, los demás solo se limitaron a mirar.

-Pareces muy preocupado por mi hija-

-Si señor-

-¿Porqué?-

-Es mi mejor amiga- suspire – Y no me gusta verla así-

-Ya entiendo- su serenidad era algo increíble, saber que su hija se encontraba en esta situación y aun así mantenía la compostura era algo digno de admirar –Pareces nervioso-

-No señor-

-Sabes, Momo siempre se expresa bien de ti, te aprecia demasiado y se preocupa de la misma manera, pero ayer que regreso de irte a ver, parecía triste- se detuvo y volteo a verme –¿Porqué?-

Tome aire y me dispuse a responder –Por algo que paso- eso fue suficiente para que su mirada cambiara drásticamente –No quiero que lo tome a mal señor pero, su hija es alguien especial para mi y realmente me siento culpable por lo sucedido- agache la cabeza

-¿Por qué dices eso?- su mirada reflejaba la intriga que había provocado mis palabras y el comienzo de algo que lo mas seguro haría que me arrepintiera de lo que iba a decir

-Por mi culpa ella esta aquí- desvíe mi mirada no quería toparme con la cara del padre de Hinamori –Por lo que paso ayer no me quería ver, trate de arreglar las cosas pero ella no me dejo y se hecho a correr, después de eso usted sabe el resto- logre fijar mi mirada en un punto y fue en el puño de su padre – No entendí en un principio el porque de su reacción, pero después del accidente supe porque- mi mano se cerro al recodar las palabras de ese bastardo

-¿Qué fue lo que pasó ayer?-

-La bese, pero alguien le dijo que eso…- de un segundo al otro acabe tirado en el piso y con un gran ardor en el lado derecho de la cara.

-¿Quién fue ese alguien?- pregunto tratando de controlarse

-Kira, fue ese bastardo- puse una de misa manos en la mejilla y ví que un fluido corría por ella –Él acabo con todo esto- vi que era y no fue una gran sorpresa al ver que era sangre y no precisamente de la mejilla mas bien de la ceja, como había ocurrido eso no tenía ni la menor idea pero lo mejor que podía hacer era ir a que me la curaran y después irme

-No te quiero volver a ver cerca de mi hija-

-No se preocupe- logre pararme y lo voltee a ver – disculpe por todo y también discúlpeme con HInamori- di media vuelta en dirección a la entrada del hospital, las puertas se abrieron automáticamente e ingrese, conforme una de las enfermeras me vio me atendió de inmediato, cuando salí del pequeño cuarto en el que me encontraba su papá ya estaba con su esposa y por como ella se veía supuse que Hinamori no estaba del todo bien

-Matsumoto- llame

-¿Qué te paso Hitsugaya?- pregunto una preocupada Matsumoto

-Nada, necesito que me hagas un favor-

-Lo que sea- saque un pequeño sobre y se lo di

-Sea como sea entrégaselo a Hinamori- ella asintió –Despídeme de todos- di media vuelta y salí por la misma puerta que hace unos momentos había cruzado, deje a una consternada amiga y lo más seguro es que tuviera varias dudas que mañana preguntaría pero en realidad no se si mañana estuviera de animo para contestarlas.

Después de aquel día no volví a ir al hospital, ni tuve información sobre ella, debes en cuando mis amigos me contaban de cómo estaba pero ya era muy rara vez, Matsumoto le había entregado a Hinamori la carta cuando ya estuvo consiente más no me dijo que había hecho al recibirla. Los días siguieron su curso y por fin regreso a la escuela con la misma sonrisa de siempre, parecía que nunca le hubiera pasado nada, la mayoría la recibió con una gran sonrisa, varios abrazos y muchas preguntas de cómo se encontraba y lo peor de todo era que entre todos ellos se encontraba Kira y el desgraciado se logro abrir paso hasta llegar a donde ella se encontraba, una gran impotencia me invadió, no podía hacer nada simplemente quedarme donde estaba y ver como marchaban las cosas desde aquella posición, cuando menos me lo espere la beso más ella con un movimiento ágil plasmo una de sus manos en una de las mejillas

-No me vuelvas a tocar- salió de aquel círculo y se dirigió a mi lugar

-Se supone que tu no deberías de estar aquí- dije lo más serio que mis emociones me lo permitieron

-Se supone- saco una pequeña hoja la cual parecía que ya la había leído varias veces por los dobleces ya tan marcados que tenía –La leí-

-Al menos lo hiciste- dije desviando mis ojos de los suyos –Me alegro que estés bien-

-Me disculpo por parte de mi padre es un poco impulsivo- solo un poco –Con respecto a esto- señalo la carta – Supongo que es verdad-

-¿Qué conseguiría con mentirte?-

-No lose, pero algo en mi corazón me decía que lo que había escuchado aquella tarde no era verdad y yo también quería creer eso- tomo mi cabeza con ambas manos obligándome a verla –Y se que no es verdad-

-Le prometí a tu padre que me iba a mantener lejos de ti, pero creo que eso va a ser algo difícil- me pare de mi asiento y me acerque a ella –Y más si tú tampoco ayudas- la tome por la cintura y acorte la distancia entre nosotros –Hinamori Momo eres un gran problema para mi- la acerque poco a poco y pose por segunda vez mis labios sobre los suyos –Momo-

-Dime-

-Espero que sepas que si muero cuando tu padre me vea será tú culpa- coloco sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello y puso su frente junto a la mía, maldita manía que tenía

-Si, si lo se y por lo mismo lo va a tener que aceptar- la mire confuso –Va a tener que aceptar que yo te quiero a ti y por lo mismo no te, más bien no voy a dejar que te mate- no lo creía por completo, lo más seguro es que hoy que me viera me matara y me amenazara y rogaba que de ahí no pasara

-No que no tronabas pistolita- dijo Ichigo dándome un codazo –Pero ella no me gusta-

-Es solo una amiga- me imito Renji

-Chicos- ya una vez Hinamori –Chicos- segunda vez – Chic…- la calle con un beso y después de eso mi puño golpeo otra vez sobre ese par

-¿¡Qué te sucede!?- preguntaron los dos al unísono

-A mi nada- dije poniendo Hinamori como intermediaria, ella solo se burlo y me volteo a ver

-Te ves mejor cuando sonríes- no me había dado cuenta que traía una sonrisa en mi rostro –Me gustas más cuando lo haces, que cuando estas serio- desvié mi mirada de ella y vi a todos mis "amigos" atentos a lo que sucedía entre ella y yo, ella volteo a ver que era lo que captaba mi atención y se encontró con la mis sorpresa que yo

-Shiro-chan-

-Dime- señalo a una divertida Matsumo -¿Qué haces Matsumoto?-

-Nada- rió para sus adentros –Simplemente guardo este momento para la eternidad- dijo y se volvió a reír pero esta vez fue de una manera burlona que la delato, en su mano derecha traía una cámara de video, al parecer la había estado escondiendo detrás de Tatsuki

-¿Tiene una cámara verdad?- pregunto Hinamori yo solo asentí -¿De donde la saco?-

-Ni idea-

-Esta haciendo lo que creo que esta haciendo verdad- yo asentí –No lo hagas Shiro-chan- muy tarde

-¡Matsumoto!-

Durante un tiempo me tuvieron que mantener lejos de ella, sabían que no le iba a hacer nada grave pero a ese video era seguro que lo destruiría y para la buena suerte de Matsumoto, Hinamori me había logrado convencer de que no le hiciera nada al video. Después de todo su padre si me amenazo esa misma tarde, cosa que no me extraño en nada, Kira se disculpo con los dos pero no creo que esa amabilidad durara demasiado tiempo, lo bueno era que al menos tenía a Hinamori a mi lado con varias "reglas" impuestas por su padre, claro era que solo las cumplíamos cuando estaba el presente, tarde o temprano siempre se enteraba y al único que regañaban era a mi y me culpaba de mal influenciar a su hija.

Cerré ese pequeño cuaderno y lo deje sobre mi escritorio

-Ya me voy- tome mi mochila y salí de la casa. Como siempre me fui a la escuela acompañado de Hinamori.


End file.
